Add. $18+23+ 36 + 52=$
Explanation: First, let's add $18 + 23$. $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $18} + {23} = 41$ Now, let's add $36$ to $41$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $36+ {41} = 77$ Last, let's add $52$ to $77$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $77+ {52} = 129$ $18+23+ 36 + 52=129$